uncle_samsonitefandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Samsonite
Uncle Samsonite * Uncle Samsonite is a mythological being, his motives are known to take revenge on the Bowen family line and take the souls of children in order to complete a transformation that he may live on. Each transformation lasts 10 years before he must find a new host. His weaknesses include off-brand soda and dance battles and appears to have begun long ago back when knights were relevant during the renaissance. He is the titular main antagonist of the Uncle Samsonite series. Also it is believed that he has taken many universes and versions of the Bowen family so if your last name is Bowen, Ride it, jump on it. Origins * Uncle Samsonite began in 2007 when Jake Bowen, Larry Bowen, Ben Krochmal, and Nathan Krochmal came up with Uncle Samsonite. Jake Bowen later made a few short videos than decided to make an entire series on Uncle Samsonite which turned out successful. Characters Jake * Uncle Samsonite captured and took Jake to Uncle Samsonite's domain at some point during the absence of Jake's Dad in Season 1 Volume 4. Jake is seen as a depressed kid in Season 1 and does not speak of Uncle Samsonite to anyone, worrying that Uncle Samsonite may harm him. He is finally released from Uncle Samsonite's grasp at the end of Season 1 when Mr. Dad, Steve, and Isaac save him. Jake's Dad (Mr. Dad) * Uncle Samsonite seems to enjoy toying with Jake's Dad, as he will randomly appear at given times but not do him any harm. Jake's Dad in season 1 seems to feel as if something is up with Jake, however, at the same time seems clueless. It is implied that Uncle Samsonite's spirit manifested in Jake's Dad's body after the Epic Fight in Volume 10, but was saved when Father John expelled Uncle Samsonite from his body. Isaac * Uncle Samsonite began feeding on Isaac when he was a kid, as shown in "Uncle Sam". Isaac is first seen in Season 1 Volume 3 when Jake and Mr. Dad go trick or treating. He is seen opening the door, then having flashbacks of when he was in Uncle Samsonite's domain. Steve stumbled into Uncle Samsonite's domain by accident and was able to save Isaac. He begins helping Jake defeat Uncle Samsonite in Season 1 Volume 9 with the help of Steve who helped Isaac out of Uncle Samsonite's realm as well. * Isaac was supposedly capture/killed by Uncle Samsonite in season 2. Steve * Uncle Samsonite likely doesn't care for Steve and is considered a nemesis to him, as Steve has rescued 2 characters from Samsonite's grasp. * In Season Two: Steve is captured by Uncle Samsonite and presumably killed by him as well. * Steve has helped Isaac and Jake out of Uncle Samsonite's realm successfully by using his phat dance moves and beat against Uncle Samsonite. He knows Uncle Samsonite's weaknesses and is the definite go-to man when seeking help from Uncle Samsonite. Father John * Father John appears in Season 2 Volume 2 when Mr. Dad has Uncle Samsonite's parasite inside of him. Father John helps Mr. Dad by using a couple of flicks of off-brand soda. Father John seeks to destroy Uncle Samsonite and protect the Bowen family from him. Father John lives next to a church and has a few high tech gadgets as seen in Season 2 Volume 3 and Season 2 of the Finale. Father John is wounded in the finale, however, not killed. Jeffery (Kroger Worker) * Jeffery is an upbeat and friendly guy. He is part of Steve's acapella group and also helps Jake and Mr. Dad as seen in Season 2 Volume 8. He quickly dies after entering Uncle Samsonite's domain due to his friendly attitude, and the fact that Uncle Samsonite does not care about him. The Cult of Uncle Samsonite * The Cult plays only the role of summoning Uncle Samsonite long before the time of Jake, Mr. Dad, etc. They first appear in Season 2 Volume 1 when they are seen walking through the desert, they then summon Uncle Samsonite and die shortly after of Sir Bowen, and Uncle Samsonite. Sir Bowen * Sir Bowen is directly related to Mr. Dad and Jake Bowen. He seeks to destroy Uncle Samsonite and is first seen in Season 2 Volume 1 when he kills one of the summoners and nearly kills Uncle Samsonite. It is thought that he was killed when Uncle Samsonite entered his body opon his near-death experience, however, he reappears in Season 2 of the last episode when he has a dual that is unsuccessful with Uncle Samsonite. Other Characters * Shrek ** It was teased at the end that Shrek would appear to face-off Uncle Samsonite as a last resort by Father John. ** Is was summoned by placing an onion by a closet and playing Smash Mouth in a slow, demonic way. * The Detective (Uncle Samsonite) ** In Volume 8, it is revealed that Uncle Samsonite is The Detective, although it is hinted at prior to the reveal in The Detective's various Ginuwine lines. He appears in Season 1 Volume 8 when he shows up at Mr. Dad's doorstep. He then continues to inspect and investigate until they become alone in Jake's room where The Detective morphs into Uncle Samsonite. * Ginuwine ** Not only is "Pony" by Ginuwine the song most commonly associated with Samsonite and his presence but in the Compendium of the Great Old Ones, it is said that Ginuwine was thought to be influenced by Samsonite. In Volume 9 it is implied that Ginuwine was taken by Samsonite. He is not seen in any of the Uncle Samsonite videos. Story Line (WARNING SPOILERS) Season 1 * Season 1 begins with Jake Bowen sitting quietly in his room when his dad walks in to greet him. Mr. dad than leaves which causes Uncle Samsonite to appear in the closet door. Jake continues to keep Uncle Samsonite a secret and sit in his room unless Uncle Samsonite says otherwise. Mr. dad begins to investigate after a bad encounter when trick-or-treating in their apartment building when they are denied treats. He goes to the library to research mythological beings when he discovers Uncle Samsonite, however, when he comes back, he sees that Jake Bowen is not in his room (Jake was taken to Uncle Samsonite's domain). After making short contact with Jake in Uncle Samsonite's domain, he quickly goes to get help from Isaac (the man who denied Jake and Mr. dad treats) and Isaac than refers to his friend Steve who saved him from Uncle Samsonite's grasp. Steve, Isaac, and Mr. dad make a game plan and proceed. The 3 have a sleepover in Jake's room to attract Uncle Samsonite which is successful. Steve then lays down a phat beat that distracts Uncle Samsonite, allowing Mr. dad into Uncle Samsonite's domain. Mr. dad saves Jake with the help of off-brands, and they go back into Jake's room. Mr. dad than sacrifices him-self after Uncle Samsonite and Steve's dance battle was broken up by the stereo being un-plugged. Mr. dad then proceeds to sacrifice himself to destroy Uncle Samsonite once and for all. Epilogue *Jake's dad returns to his home 420 hours later and reads Dr Seuss to Jake. Afterwards, he goes and drinks a nice off-brand soda. However, he regurgitates the soda in the sink. Looking in the mirror it reveals himself to be possessed by Uncle Samsonite. Season 2 * Jake as been having very strange dreams pertaining to the beginning of Uncle Samsonite. He talks to Issac about the situation and then they realize that Jake's dad is turning into Uncle Samsonite. Issac gets hold of Father John who exorcises the monster out of him. Father makes everyone leave the house and they go to his HQ. They send in Isaac back into the House to hunt down the monster but sadly they lose contact with him. Jake and Mr.Dad want to go back and look for him but Father John declines. They anyway and seek help from a old friend. They meet up with Steve who is introducing his friend Jeffery from Kroger. Steve and Jeffery are showing off their acapella group when a portal is opened by their cover of "Pony". They enter and try to find Issac. Sadly Jeffery is killed by Uncle Samsonite due to his friendly attitude. Steve fights Uncle Samsonite by dance battling and he holds him back so Mr.Dad and Jake could escape out of the domain. Steve tries to escape but he is taken by the beast. Now, Jake and Mr Dad are safe with Father John. With Father John and Mr. Dad arguing about following orders, Uncle Samsonite quickly made its way into the house and took Jake. Mr Dad and Father John looked for Jake and discovered a chamber hidden underneath the house. They both find Sir Bowen and summon him to fight Uncle Samsonite. Now Jake has become fully possessed by Uncle Samsonite. By that Jake became a human-form of Uncle Samsonite. He is now more powerful than ever but, Sir Bowen encounter the beast ant they fight in a epic battle like the one they had before. Sir Bowen inflicts serious wound to Uncle Samsonite and then the beast teleports back to it's domain.Now the three who remain, Mr. Dad, Father John and Sir Bowen strategies a plan. Father John knows the only way they can truly defeat the beast is if it fights another with powers like it. so Father John takes out an onion and puts it on a plate placing it next to a closest hoping for "the beast" to arrive. Category:Father John